


Good Listener

by PicNik



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicNik/pseuds/PicNik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Listener

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t ship Bellarke. It is more like a BROTP for me. I like their dynamic and I see that their depend on each other.  
> I had a bad argument with a friend of mine about Clexa and Bellarke..and as a kind of peace offering I wrote a short story.  
> Modern au where everything is kind of normal.

You sit at the back of the bus, the same way you do every day for 10 years now. You never enjoyed being at the front, you are the last one to get off, after all you live at the outskirt of the town.

She sits around the middle, the good girl, the princess. You can’t help but think that something is off. She acted pretty weird today, talked to you more than once and now as she gets on the bus....she is walking up to you.

“Hey” is all what she says before sitting down next to you. She probably noticed your confused look because she opens her mouth to talk “I had a rough day” she starts silently “ and today you seem to be the only person who understands me” you see the hint of a smile on her lips. If you could make her smile the way you saw her smiling at her latest boyfriend you would not need anything from this life.

“I am a pretty good listener, princess” you chuckle and the girl you know is back as she pinches your shoulder “Shut up Blake” she shakes her head and leans back in her seat with a huff.

“As you wish” you smirk and look out of the window. You see your sister waving to you and you wave back then in a minute she is out of sight.

“You and your sister are so cute together” you roll your eyes at that comment but you cannot say that you disagree  
“My sister, my responsibility” you murmur and stare out of the window. The only thing you hate about this bus is that you always have to sit at least 15 minutes before it leaves the school’s parking place.

“It is really sweet” she says softly and touches your shoulder “You live at the outskirt, right?” she asks tilting her head

You nod and look at her “Yeah, why?”  
“Well, I’m going with you” she shrugs and shakes her head “Do not look so confused, Bellamy. I want to be anywhere but near my mother or Finn”  
“Alright” you nod smiling “Finally” you huff as the bus’ engine starts. You look around and ...well, you see the familiar faces, nothing new. Just your sister is missing but you know that she is staying in school later today.

Finally, after 30 minutes of noise, only you, Clarke and another guy is on the bus.  
The princess next to you was silent and was just staring out of the window, resting her head on your shoulder. You would lie if you said you were not happy for it.

“You are really silent today, Griffin” you look at her and she turns her head so now she is looking up at you “You can talk about it to me, if you want, you know” you know that she knows this, because apart from all your arguments and disagreements you two are the two leader figures of the class.

“Maybe I don’t want to talk” she whispers and you feel her lips on yours. You wrap your arms around her, holding her close. She pulls away when both of you are in need of air. You lock gazes and you open your mouth to speak but the words stuck in your throat. She kisses your cheek and sits up. You want to say something but you are too busy trying to keep your heart in its place. Clarke probably notices it because she chuckles shaking her head. “I didn’t think a kiss could take your breath away, Blake”  
“It didn’t...” You look at her almost smirking “You did”


End file.
